What if?
by ficlover1193
Summary: What if Susannah wasn't able to kill herself? Would her and Tristan ever be able to finally be together, completely? Summary probably sucks, but hope you enjoy!
1. Author's Note! :

**Author's Note! : )**

So...I just finished watching this movie, and well I feel that the ending is kind of devastating! : O Then I looked on fanfiction for some "closure" lol and there was NONE!

I was once again devastated. Suprise suprise

And now...i have decided to write my own happy ending! : ) Whatever it may be...

Yea, I havent thought it that far ahead yet...lol

But, is do hope to get the 1st chapter up soon!

**crosses fingers**

So...yea

: )


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sat there, staring from the scissors to the pistol. I was going to take my own life, that's what it had come to. Perhaps it was a cowardly thing to do, but I had to escape the pain. Somehow.

I reached for the scissors, remembering all the reasons I thought them necessary. I figured it would be easier to shoot without my long locks in the way, and easier for whatever poor person had to clean my mess up. And, there was the fact that Tristan had always loved my hair. I suppose it was an insult to him, though I help absolutely no grudge towards him. How could I?

Scissors in one hand, and a hand full of hair in the other. I was ready to begin.

"Susannah, are you in there?"

Alfred. How could I have forgotten Alfred was so near by. Crap.

I scurried to put away the gun, thanking god I hadn't started cutting yet. How would I have explained that? Just as I was putting it in the case, he walked in. I turned and smiled, trying to not look I had just been seconds away from blowing my brains out.

"What are you doing sweetheart?"he asked.

I lied, telling him I had been getting ready for bed. That night I dreamt. Of Tristan. When morning came, I realized how foolish I had been. I'd spent years, the better part of my life, waiting for this man! Why should I stop now? So, once again, I waited for him.

**I know, its really short. But how I see it, i'd rather write a descent short chapter than a crappy long one! Lol Im not exactly proud of it, but it will do. More to come soon! Please press the magic button!(that would be the review one ; )) Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So...i think I forgot to add a disclaimer on the first chapter, so i'll make it official!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own legend of the falls! : ( But oh, how I would love to own Tristan! : )**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

2 years passed, and much had happened in between. Tristan had, of course, revenged Isabel's murder. In the still of the night, he had taken the lives that belonged to him. He had then became a wanted man, and I was terrified for him. I had begged Alfred to help him, but he argued there was nothing he could do. Part of me had known that part of him had refused to help because of how _much_ I was scared for him. Tristan was ambushed, but with the help of One Stab and, surprisingly, his father, they were able to fight them off. He was safe, for now.

Tristan and Alfred became distant from one another again, and I from Alfred. I knew Tristan blamed him for Isabel's death(which we all knew he was not really at fault for), and I sometimes blamed him for the way _my_ life had turned out(though that,too, was not his fault).

After Tristan's note all those years ago, I had not moved on from him right away. In fact, I spent months waiting, hoping he'd realize how much we needed each other. Alfred had said I deserved better, and that he could give it to me. I refused for a very long time, but eventually could no longer. The loneliness had become unbearable. And then _he_ had come home. It was not instant. Alfred and I had been married for about 3 years. Seeing him, so peaceful and settled, had broken me. He was the Tristan I would have waited forever for. Yet, I had not. This had driven mine and Alfred's already rocky marriage farther apart. I began to resent him, and him me. I Susannah, who had loved all 3 of the Ludlow brothers in some form, was completely alone..

**Yep...this is officially the shortest thing I have EVER posted on this sight. : ( But I like it more than chapter 1, so its all good! : ) Well, I hope you liked it. Please press the magic button(that would be the review one! ; )) Thanks! Oh, and sorry it took SOO long to update! : )**


End file.
